god games
by deliriousnight
Summary: There are gods and there are those in-between. These guys are of the latter and they are going to win. AU. SasuSaku.


**notes:** Inspired by the Percy Jackson series. And I really like this style; it's super easy to write in and it flows really well, wow. Also, I am at lunch so you can imagine how eager I was to share this with you guys :)

* * *

The clock struck twelve and all the students stood with its chime. Uchiha Sasuke was with the crowd, though he didn't care to be, and only watched as, one after another, his peers filed out of the room. They chattered about what they had for lunch, what lessons they thought were stupid, upcoming tests, and other such mundane works.

He waited till they all exited before he dropped back down into his seat with a heavy sigh.

Another day had gone by-or, half a day, _technically_-and nothing had changed.

His sensei, a mysterious man by the name of Hatake Kakashi, remained in front of Sasuke and stared at him. His lips seemed to take a curl behind his mask, indents showing on his cheeks. Haughtily, Sasuke thought they were. _Mockingly_.

(_And if there was one thing Sasuke didn't like, it was being mocked._)

His palms clenched on to the sides of his desk and he stood once more. No use being in the same isolated place as a raving lunatic whose face no one had ever even seen.

"Bye, Kakashi," Sasuke threw over his shoulder, short and sarcastic. The missing element of respect was purposeful and he shut the wooden door closed behind him, smirking as he did so.

* * *

Sasuke had been waiting for too long.

He had been waiting for much too long, with an objective in his mind and no way to implement it.

Maybe that was why, when Zaku came along, he did exactly what he usually _wouldn't_ do.

Zaku was an everyday bully, it was true; the kind of boy who pushed "smaller fry" out of his way. His bandaged arms were the result of, what Zaku claimed were, "his straining workout routine," but Sasuke had a theory that it was more to do with how he didn't want to expose his wimpy arms in public. Especially when he had been bragging about bulging muscles since the time Sasuke had-regrettably-met him and never once actually unveiled them.

The boy sneered down at Sasuke presently, sitting on the edge of the concrete and munching on his tomato. His onigiri remained as-of-yet untouched; he'd probably eat it on the tram home. "Pretty Boy eating his Pretty Food, hm?" Zaku's face seemed to contort when he shifted slightly.

"Didn't know food could be pretty based on who was eating it," Sasuke shot back, eyes glinting. "But where's your Ugly Food, huh?"

Lips falling and eyes narrowing, Zaku stepped up until he was toe-to-toe with Sasuke, bent until he was face-to face. "Watch it, Pretty Boy. I'm not the one sitting here alone, eating his food."

"But you are alone," Sasuke pointed out, mouth pulling at a dangerous edge. "You're just not sitting."

Zaku's face flushed and he backed away momentarily. "Are you tryna fucking start something?"

"Am I," Sasuke said, and got up now, drawing closer. "You tell me. You caught me at a pretty bad fucking time; I've been waiting to let some of my steam out."

Zaku observed him, face still red. His hands shook at his side. "You've got a lot of steam, eh? Don't matter in a fight though, I'll still win-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence, before Sasuke strode up and sunk a fist into his stomach. It might have been a bad decision, but it felt so good that Sasuke couldn't bring himself to care. Besides, he didn't let it go any further than that.

The initial punch thrown and his opponent on the ground, Sasuke picked up his school bag and walked away. A crowd was slowly beginning to gather, of which included administrators who yelled after him and what he thought he was doing.

Kakashi was in the crowd, not yelling, just gazing curiously, as if he had expected something like this to happen but didn't know what was going to happen next.

Sasuke ignored them all, turning to the front gate and making his way back to his home.

* * *

The house was silent, but somehow Sasuke knew he was not alone. The smallest squeak of the floorboards beneath him had him glaring in suspicion, if only because they might cover up some other presence's noise. "Who's there," he called out, voice hard and demanding.

No answer.

"Who's there," he repeated, a little louder though, of course, he had a hunch.

He always had a hunch.

And finally, when he thought no one was going to step out, and he was just going to have to keep waiting through these boring days, someone spoke behind him.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" Short pink strands, a rounded face that belonged to a fairy child, and vibrant green eyes pierced through him and without a doubt, he _knew_.

They had finally come for him.

* * *

**notes2:** Short prologue is short, sorry :( Hopefully the next chapter will end up longer, but we'll have to see. Depends on how well I feel it goes with this style, ne?

Thoughts?


End file.
